Help:Getting Started
Hello! Welcome to the Miraculous Ladybug Forumwide RP Wikia! Which—if the name doesn't give it away already—is the wikia for the Miraculous Ladybug FWRP on the WoF forums. Commonly abbreviated as ML. Congratulations! You've found our wiki. Here's some help to getting started: Creating Stuff (pages, blog posts, etc.) 'How to create a page:' See where it says the number of pages? Directly to the right of that, there's a button with something that vaguely resembles a page with one of the corners turned up. Click it, and you can make a page. People usually make pages about their characters, locations, and AUs for the FWRP. If you have a Miraculous holder character, you do not need to make a separate page for their civilian self and another page for their hero self if they consistently keep their Miraculous. 'If your character is relatively minor (has only appeared in ML once or twice, or has not had a form created for them, etc.), you can add them to the Minor Characters page. You might also want to add your characters to the List of Characters page, if they're not already there. 'How to make a blog post: There are two ways you can do this. 'Way number one:' #''' Go to "Community" on the navigation bar #Click "Recent Blog Posts" #Click "Create a new blog post" 'Way number two: ' #Go to your profile (there's a picture at the top of the website, right next to the search bar. Click on the arrow next to it; this will show a dropdown menu. Click "view profile"). #Go to "Blog" #Click "Create a new blog post" What is the point of a blog post? Well...there's not really a point in making a blog post, I guess. Sometimes people use them to vent (because, you know, they're called "blogs"). Sometimes people post Work-in-Progress drawings on their blogs, or just fun little fan drawings that don't really fit anywhere else. Sometimes people just use them for character planning. '''How to make a Discussions post: Go to the navigation bar and click "Discuss." This will take you to the main discussions page. The discussions isn't very active here, but someone will notice if you make a post. How to access Chat There's a very easy way to access Chat; go to the navigation bar and click "Chat." Before you do, make sure you read the rules (they're pretty basic; don't do anything non-PG, don't be mean, etc.) If you're on mobile, the chat link is this: http://miraculous-ladybug-fwrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Staff *Ghost, the founder of the FWRP. He's not on here much, but he's on Chat sometimes. *Gryffin, the founder of this wikia. He hasn't been on in a loooong time. *RubyLav(ender), admin and bureaucrat of this wikia. I'm on pretty much every day, usually in the afternoons and evenings in EST. *Necro(mancer), content and discussions moderator. She's basically like an admin, with slightly less power. She'll probably be the first to greet you to the wikia and add Categories to your pages and yadayadayada. She's very active. She also holds the most power in the FWRP next to Ghost; she's probably the one who will be accepting your forms now, and any major plots you want in the FWRP should be discussed with her. If you have any questions and/or concerns, leave a message on one of our pages!